Tharakapiala - The Story of One of the Scariest Admins Ever...
!ATTENTION! : This story is fake. I just wanted to make a creepy pasta for fun. Now lets get to the story, shall we? The Day We Met September 2016, the day I registered as "UltraKrazyman50". February - March 2017, I've heard more about hackers, especially John Doe. January 25 - 2018, the day we met. That day was a normal day, I was having fun playing with Admin Commands in a free admin game, i'll put the link further down. When I left the game, I got some weird message by a guy that I didn't even add! His name was "Tharaka111", but he was really called "Tharakapiala". The message read "Hello, I've heard you've registered two years ago. Would you like to be friends?". Something very similar to Flowey from UNDERTALE. Since I was dumb enough to respond, I replied with "Ok, but who are you?". Yeah, I know! Pretty dumb, eh? Anyways, I waited around 5-10 minutes and I received a message from one of my friends, "Y0UR_NlGHTMARE". His message read "Have you heard of this hacker named Tharaka111? He chats with people and pretends to be friends with them, I would watch out if I were you.". I was freaking out because I replied to that Tharaka guy, what if he hacks me? Then that hacker dude replied to me with "Ignore that fool, I'm not a hacker. I just want to make friends!". I started freaking out even more because.. how would he even know what my friends are saying in private ''chat? The Same Game The next day, that Tharaka guy sent me another message! "Join my game." is what it said. I didn't know if I should've trusted him or not, but I joined anyways. The game was that Admin Command game I mentioned earlier. I was thinking... "Oh, it's just this game!" and I felt some relief. But he was one of those MML Admins and abused to the limit. I was thinking... "What's wrong with this guy? He wont stop abusing with these commands!". I thought it may have been a trap / troll to get me in this nightmare of abusing, so I just left the game and went onto a new server. But when I joined, he was there. I thought... "Maybe, it's just the same server.". So, I went onto another server. But, guess what? He was ''still ''there! Soon, I was thinking that he was stalking me or something, why would he be on every server I join? I just left the game completely and didn't attempt to join a server without him. But, you probably know what that Tharaka guy did. Yeah, he went to the other game that I went to. "Oh my gosh!" I was thinking... "Why won't he just go!". I went to YouTube to watch some videos, and everything was normal again. Until, I logged on to ROBLOX, of course! The Gangs' All Here! PT.1 I logged onto ROBLOX again, but something weird happened. I got a message from the guy saying "You're friends are with me, would you like to join them?". I started to back away from my laptop, because I feared that my friends would've gotten hacked. Then, I realized that his name changed too! It changed to "01000101 01101110 01110100 01101001 01110100 01111001 00110110 00110110 00110110", which is binary for Entity666. I joined the game he was in, and 'oh my gosh.' It was the most gore thing I've ever seen in ROBLOX to this day. It was 011 in a dark, bloody outfit, that would've been banned in the catalog instantly! My ROBLOX friends looked like they were hanging on some kind of suicide hook, and I was too. "Oh, my, gosh!" I screamed in chat, "What is this?". All of my friends were there, expect for one, that friend was a hacker I've met in the past. "UltraKrazyman50, please step forward." He said in chat. He took the rope off of me, and I did what he said... but something happened, something that I will 'NEVER '''forget.